1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in a hair rolling apparatus, and more particularly, to an improved bendable hair rolling apparatus which is provided with a non-absorbent outer jacket that inhibits hair breakage and is thereby relatively safe in use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For many years, it has been a fad, if not a well established dress code, for women to wear their hair in stylish curls so that the hair presents a fashionable appearance. Thus, in accordance with this dress code, the hair is desired to be relatively curly. However, this is relatively difficult to accomplish if one's hair is naturally straight and requires the person wishing to curl her hair to obtain the services of a licensed cosmetologist.
Some women have attempted to roll their hair with conventional sponge rollers. However, sponge is an absorbent material and sponge rollers tend to dry out, and also to snag hair thus causing the hair to split and break. Accordingly, serious hair damage may result when a woman attempts to roll her hair using a so-called sponge roller.
Another significant problem which arises when an individual attempts to use sponge rollers is the fact that the user can only do so by wrapping the hair directly around the sponge. This direct contact with the sponge enables the sponge to absorb the hair's natural moisture, consequently the hair then becomes dry and brittle thus causing it to break.
In addition, many women simply resort to having their hair curled by a licensed cosmetologist on a periodic basis and relying only on the application of heat curling in which she has her hair curled around plastic or wire rollers and sits under a hot hair dryer for a period of one (1) or more hours in order to obtain the desired appearance.
A common type of hair curling roller comprises a plastic molding positioned around a short spongy roller body. The roller is used by wrapping hair around the roller body and fastening it with an elastic strap or plastic clip. Rollers of this type have several unsatisfactory features. They are heavy and uncomfortable, particularly when the user rests her head against another surface. The sponge has been known to cause severe damage to hair by snagging hair as it is wound around the sponge causing hair to become tangled and lodged into the sponge thus breaking the hair off. The sponge also causes damage to the hair as it is an absorbent material. A sponge's main function is to absorb, therefore it will absorb the hair's natural oils and moisture causing the hair to become dry and brittle resulting in splitting and breaking. These types of hair rollers are also unsanitary as the rollers are not designed to be washable thus retain the hair's dirty oils.
Heretofore, there has not been any effective device which permits a woman to roll her hair regularly without splitting, breaking, or discomfort on a relatively safe basis and which is highly effective in use.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general by a bendable hair curling and waving roller having a length of bendable wire which is surrounded by a cylindrical foam cushion intermediate its ends and the wire and cushion are enclosed in an outer jacket of non-absorbent, machine washable material, such as satin, silk, or a satin-like synthetic fiber material. The wire is bendable yet has sufficient stiffness to enable it to retain its bent shape. The foam cushion gives the roller softness, enabling the wearer to lay her head against another surface with comfort. Hair is wrapped around the central portion of the roller and the outer ends of the roller are folded back onto itself to retain the wrapped hair in this position. The hair is held on the non-absorbent surface of the outer jacket by the inward folded ends until the hair has been set to the desired wave or curl and the non-absorbent outer jacket prevents depletion of hair's natural oils and moisture. A preferred non-absorbent outer jacket of satin material also prevents the hair from snagging during the rolling and unrolling operation which often occurs with conventional sponge rollers and rollers having absorbent materials. The non-absorbent outer jacket resists degradation by oils from hair and the types of lotions commonly used in hair dressing. After use, the rollers may be washed to allow the user to maintain sanitary conditions.